The New Saints: SYOC
by ManyTalentsD1
Summary: The Saints fell apart after their leader was killed in a boat explosion. Only one member remained. Valentina was on the dock when the boat exploded and now she wants to rebuild the Saints from the ground up. But first, she needs a leader and members. SYOC CLOSED. Chapter 1 is up!
1. Final Cast!

This is the final cast list. Sign-ups are closed. Thank you to all those who sent my OCs :)

**_The Saints_**

**Boss: **Nina Williams

**Shaundi**: Eleanor Morris

**Carlos:** Alexander De Luca

**Johnny Gat:** Michael Miles

**Pierce:** Victor Leonardo Raze

**Viola**: Aria Bellagio

**Kiki**: Briella Bellagio

**Lin:** Valentina Monroe

**Dex:** Aaron Caesar

**Troy**: Erik "Velum

**Aisha:** Deja Young

* * *

**_The Aces _**

**Maero:** Randy West

**Jessica:** Chloe Robinson

**Matt:** Jason Young

**Donny:** Phillip Washington

**Other Member:** Jocelyn Young

* * *

**_The Pitbulls _**

**Benjamin King:** Adam Whethers

**Anthony Green:** Candace Whethers

**Warren Williams:** Jason Westvill

**Tanya Winters:** Pennelope Goodheart

**Other Member:** Damian Voleur

* * *

**_La Hermandad _**

**Hector Lopez:** Sebastian Martino

**Angelo:** Aaron Noman

**Victor Rodriguez**: Alvaro Treto

**Manuel Orijuela:** Juliana Vincent

**Other Member:** Daniella 'Dani' Diabla Lopez

* * *

_**Rolland **_

**Dane Vogel: **Daniel Richard

**Eric Gryphon:** Nathan Richard

**Tera Patrick: **Anya Allen

* * *

Hope this wasn't too much of a spoiler. I just wanted to close the SYOC and straighten out the cast list.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so, I know it's been forever since I did the SYOC, but I had a lot of shit to do plus writers block, but I'm back. School is over so I don't have anything occupying me time. I haven't been able to choose a boss yet, but I narrowed it down to the 4 best and they are:**

_Nina Williams_

_Woodlocke McCarthy_

_Otto Anderson_

**Within the next 1-2 chapters, I'll have chosen the boss. The boss doesn't come until a little later anyways. Here's the long awaited 1st chapter. I have all the characters I need, so I'm ready to start.**

* * *

**~The New Saints~**

"_Now I suppose I could try to pay you off," the round man continued. "But really, what's the point? You'd just say no, or in your case stand there looking intimidating and we'd be right back to where we started, so I figured I'd cut the middle-man and get right to the poi-"_

"_Yo' can you speed this shit up?" The leader of the Saints asked impatiently. "I wanna go to Freckle Bitches."_

"_You're going to die here son. Make no mistake about that. But if it makes it any easier on you, I'll be sure to thank you in my acceptance speech." The sharply dressed man folded his arms behind his back. "No if you'll excuse me I have a party to-" The man was cut off by tiny beeps. He frantically looked around, and before he knew it-_

The tall raven-haired girl jolted a little from her sleep as she sat up. She looked around and saw people passing by, cars speeding down the street, and buildings towering over her. She rubbed her eyes looked at her phone.

10:24pm

She grumbled slightly sitting up fully as she adjusted her clothes. She had fallen asleep on a park bench after a long day of work. The woman sighed as she looked up at the tall "Rolland" billboard. She still remembered being on the dock and seeing the yacht explode right in front of her eyes. That was the end of the Saints. When the news hit that the leader of the 3rd Street Saints was killed in the boat explosion, all hell broke loose. 3 new gangs to replace the recently fallen ones stepped in and took over. Knowing the Saints had been weakened, they wiped out most of the remaining members. The ones that didn't die threw in the towel and either went into hiding or joined the 3 new gangs, but not Valentina. Valentina Monroe was the only Saint left that didn't punk out, that didn't switch sides, and that didn't lose hope. To this day, she remains the only Saint. Of course, she would have to get used to not being pampered, and having to work for a living, but it was better than being a spineless prick that drops their flags at the drop of a dime.

Valentina was pulled from her thoughts when something blocked her view of the poorly structured billboard. She looked at the figure standing over her with disgust.

"Can I help you?" She said annoyed.

"Actually, I was going to ask you the same thing. A pretty little lady like yourself shouldn't be out here all by her lonesome." The man said. The 2 men at his sides chuckled.

"I don't need _your _help." Valentina growled.

"Well, you most certainly don't have the Saints to back you up." The man retorted. Valentina opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off. "That's right _Valentina_, I know who you are, and I'm giving you a choice. You can either join us, or join your precious Boss except, we'll be nicer and just shoot you in your head instead of taking you by surprise and blowing you up."

"Go to hell." Valentina said through gritted teeth. She tried to be as threatening as possible. She knew she couldn't take all 3 of them alone, but she sure as hell wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" The man chuckled. "Look, Mr. West is a very busy man so if you could just scoot on along and join the Aces, no one will get hurt and it'll make everyone's lives 10x easier."

The raven-haired girl bit her lip and glared at the man defeated. She rose cautiously and stood next to him. They slowly made their way toward the deep red van, when Valentina pulled out her pistol and shot the man in the back of the head. The 2 followers almost instantly pounced. One grabbed Valentina's arm and twisted. Valentina gritted her teeth and kicked him in the groin. She swept the 2nd man off of his feet and removed her arm from the 1st man's grip. She punched him and flipped him on his back. Much to Valentina's surprise, the 2nd man grabbed her from behind and restrained her arms. He made his way towards the van and opened the door. All of a sudden, his neck twisted and he fell limp to the ground. Valentina turned around and saw a homeless man fending off the remaining man. She pulled the pistol out of the 2nd man's breast pocket and shot at the 1st man. The homeless man turned and looked at Valentina, who was still holding the gun.

Valentina slowly lowered the gun, unsure if the man was trying to help her, or just blood-thirsty and crazy as hell. The man was about 6'6", dark skin, a scruffy goatee, long dreads, tattoos all down his arms, and perhaps his most peculiar feature, one brown eye and one light grey eye, with a long scar across his grey eye.

The man slowly walked over to Valentina. He stuck his hand out in a friendly gesture.

"Victor Raze." The homeless man said. "Nice to meet you."

Valentina looked at him for a moment, uncertain, then she returned the friendly gesture and shook his hand. "Valentina Monroe. Nice to meet you too." Victor nodded and swiftly reached into his jacket pocket. Valentina pointed the gun at him.

"Don't move!" She said looking at his coat pocket. Victor chuckled lazily as he pulled a cigar out, not even twitching at the gun being pointed at him.

"Jumpy much?" He joked. Valentina solemnly put then gun away and looked at him.

"Why are you out here anyways?" She asked. He blew smoke between his lips and looked at her.

"Got nowhere else to go. Besides, I should be asking you the same thing. You don't look homeless." The dark-haired man said.

"I'm not." Valentina said. "I got tired after work, so I just crashed on a bench. I woke up and I had 3 idiots standing over me. They tried to get me to join the Aces, but I said no."

"The Aces? Those fools that wear red?" Victor asked curiously. Valentina nodded.

"Yep. Anyways, thanks for helping me out. Although, I could've handled it myself."

"Yeah, I know. I could tell." Victor said amused. Valentina shrugged sheepishly.

There was a small silence between them. Valentina looked around not knowing what else to say. Victor was the first to speak.

"Well um, I'll see you around." He said turning to leave. Valentina stopped him.

"Victor wait." Victor turned and looked at her. "Do you by any chance need a place to stay? You could crash at my place if you want. I have a pull-out couch."

Victor shrugged and followed Valentina to her apartment.

* * *

**~The New Saints~**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE DEAD?" The tall man snapped.

"We found the 3 men who were sent to retrieve the target dead by their van." A much shorter man squeaked. The smaller man was terrified of the larger man, and had a horrible way of hiding it.

The taller man groaned and raked his fingers through his hair. A tall woman with bright blue eyes and choppy, pink hair tried to hide her amusement.

"You should've sent the Young's to do it, but no…"

"Chloe!" The man growled irritated.

"Sorry." The blonde woman shrugged. "But I told you so. I told you twice, and again, no one listens to me."

"Maybe it's because you're incredibly fucking annoying." The shorter man mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that, Phil?" Chloe inquired quirking an eyebrow.

The shorter man shook his head. "Nothing."

"Enough of this bullshit. It's my fault for sending boys to do a man's job. Fetch the Young's for me will you, Chloe?" The taller man said rubbing his temples.

Chloe nodded. "Sure thing, Boss." The pink-haired girl brushed past Phil as she walked out of the office with an upbeat sway. Oh how she loved being right. Chloe always has an opinion, and whenever she's right, you never hear the end of it. She was raised by her aunt, Heather as a child. Her aunt remarried and had children. Eventually, Chloe got bored with her average life and wanted a thrill. What better thrill than to join a gang, right? She met Randy West, the leader of the Aces at a club in Stilwater. They immediately hit it off, and soon afterward, she joined his gang. Of course, it was a little tough at first for Chloe to get used to a crowed 'family', but she fit in right away. After all, she's not a cold-blooded killer. She just loved the thrill of it all.

Chloe hopped into her red truck and put the key in the ignition. She drove to the house of the Young's.

* * *

**~The New Saints~**

"So um, why were those guys after you anyways?" Victor asked, trying to make small talk.

"I'm a part of, well I am, a gang that the Aces want completely extirpated. Since I'm the only remaining member, take me out and the Saints are completely gone." Valentina explained.

"Wow. Sorry to hear that. Do you think they'll be back?" Victor asked.

"No. I know they will. I refuse to live in hiding like those other cowards. I don't care if they come after me. I'm not going down without a fight. The thing is, what's the point of fighting if there's no one to fight alongside with you?" Valentina said discouraged.

"I can help you out. I mean, I don't have anything else to do. All I do is sleep all day. It'll be an experience for me, most defiantly." Victor suggested. Valentina contemplated for a moment.

"You really want to be a part of the Saints? What if things don't go as planned and you get killed?" Valentina inquired. She seriously doubted some random homeless man off of the streets would be blood-in-blood-out for a pretty much lost cause.

"Well, I _am_ getting paid for this, _right_? Victor said tapping the end of his cigar, letting a few buds drop into an ash tray.

"Yes, but we'll have to work our way up to that. So are you in or not?" Valentina asked impatiently. She didn't feel like waiting until Randy sent another group of fools after her.

"I'm in. So what's first on the agenda?" Victor asked.

"Tee'N'Ay." Valentina answered slowly rising to her feet. She grabbed her car keys off of the coffee table and headed toward the door. Victor followed without a second thought.

* * *

**~The New Saints~**

"Deed's done. Where's the cash?"

"Whoa, slow down there Mr. Voleur. You'll get your money, but first, I need to make sure everything is taken care of."

"They are. I cleared out the whole apartment and destroyed the drug labs. No one's making or selling anything under your nose anymore, I assure you."

"Good. Here's 10 grand-"

"Hold up. We agreed to 20."

"I know. You get the other 10 once the dealer and ALL possible outlets are eliminated. See, just because you exterminated the bug doesn't mean they won't come back. You have to rid them at the source. Candace has the details. See her if you want that other 10 grand." And with that, the conversation was over. Damian knowingly walked away. He tried his best to hide his irritation with the man. He had a new Phoenix calling his name and he needed 20 grand to pay for it.

He walked down the winding hallway as he passed familiar faces. Familiar, _not_ friendly. He knew exactly who he could and could not trust. As far as he was concerned, everyone in that building is a cannot trust. People nodded at him and gave him ad-lib "Hello's" as if they were friends. Damian knew better. He knew that behind the smiles they were secretly thinking of how they could take him down if he ever screwed up. That didn't offend him. The feeling was mutual.

Damian knocked on the door and entered the room when he heard a soft voice call

"Come in!"

"Your brother says you have the information I need."

The woman he addressed smiled sarcastically as she turned to face Damian.

"Well, I'm lovely Damian thank you for asking."

"Sorry. Hi. How are you Candace?" Damian said groaning inwardly. He just wanted to get the contact information, kill the guy, and get his fucking car, but no. Everyone just had to prolong that task.

"I'm great! Now, as for your question. You're looking for Erik Velum. My source tells me he believes he doesn't need a whole cooperation to get what he wants and that he's after something bigger than the drugs. I don't know why Adam doesn't just leave him be. He's no threat to us…"

"I'm sure you're right Candace. Now where can I find this guy?" Damian asked trying not to sound as impatient as possible. For a gang lord's sister, she could be very sensitive to criticism and anger.

"Fine Mr. Grumpy Pants. He hangs out in the Red Light District. Be careful. That's Saint Territory."

Damian couldn't help but chuckle at Candace's naivety. She actually believed Saints still roamed Stilwater.

"Candace, you know the Saints are long gone."

"That's not what the Golden Mind tells me. You know, she's been undercover for 3 months now. If anyone knows, it's her." Candace said swirling around in her swivel chair.

"You really expect me to believe some woman that spends more time with her nose in books she probably doesn't even know how to read?" Damian asked quirking an eyebrow. He always wondered why Candace had so much faith in this chick.

Pennelope was not very bright at all yet Candace basically worshiped the ground she walked on and often referred to her as "The Golden Mind." Every time Damian saw her she was reading something or observing someone. Even though she came across easily duped, Damian knew better than to underestimate her. He didn't trust her as far as he could throw her. He knew that girl was dangerous.

"Fine. Don't believe me. Have fun and good luck." Candace said giving her chair one last big turn before she stood up and walked toward the door. She opened it and motioned for Damian to exit. He looked at her strangely for a moment, then walked out of the room.

* * *

**~The New Saints~**

**A/N:** Well that's all for now folks. Don't worry, if your character wasn't in this, they will be. For future reference, let me know if you feel as though I'm not using your character enough. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Again, sorry for the long wait Hope I haven't lost any of ya.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry ahead of time for the grammar and spelling mistakes. I never really was good at that. Also, I'm starting to write chapters ahead of time and posting them when I'm bored so if something changes in the interim, you'll know why it wasn't included.

* * *

**~The New Saints~**

Damian sullenly stomped down the streets of Stilwater. He occasionally looked up and glanced at his surroundings to try to seem as innocent as possible for the bystanders, for someone could tip off his target that he was being hunted down.

Damian glanced down at his phone to get another good look at the guy's face. The man looked like he had just come back from a Batman convention. He had the mask and gloves, all he was missing was the armor and cape.

He chuckled silently to himself. _Some con-artist. _Damian's grin was quickly removed from his face when he saw his target duck into a run-down building. Damian took off in that direction and stood against the wall. He pulled out his Dual 45 Shepherds and waited a few seconds before he peered through the doorway. He quickly whipped his head back as gunshots flew past him.

"Son of bitch." Damian mumbled. He sharply turned the corner and shot at his attacker. He then darted into the apartment and surveyed the surroundings. He turned when he heard a small object drop. When he heard tiny beeps, he immediately tucked and rolled behind the kitchen counter. The bomb exploded as Damian covered his face. He cursed when a tiny piece of debris scraped his hand. He peeked around the counter and saw a pair of feet scurrying down the hallway.

Damian stood up and ran after the man. He slammed the door open and flew down the flights of stairs. Once on the bottom floor, he opened the door to the outside and looked both ways. He saw a man in an "All Business" hoodie, black jeans, black combat boots, and a black mask with various designs etched in from gold, silver, and purple-tinted metal racing down the street.

"Hey! Get back here you fucker!" Damian said, not loud enough for anyone but him and maybe a few people near him to hear. He ran after the man and fired a few gun shots at him.

* * *

**~The New Saints~**

Aaron walked down the street with his hands in his pockets. His eyes were locked on the ground until something bumped his shoulder. He looked up and saw a woman running in the other direction. He raised an eyebrow before turning and continuing to walk.

It wasn't until he heard gunshots that he knew why the woman was running. All of a sudden, he was bombarded by a crowd of frantic people running in his direction, and was knocked off of his feet. Aaron growled and dusted himself off as he stood up.

"Stupid mother-" Before Aaron could finish his sentence, he was grabbed by a thin, but muscular man who threw him in front as a human body shield.

"Wrong place, wrong time." The man mumbled as gun shots went off and Aaron fell to the ground.

* * *

**~The New Saints~**

The tall, thin, blonde haired girl knocked on the door. She smiled when she was greeted by a shorter woman with short black hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and freckles.

"Hey Jocelyn." Chloe said cheerfully. Jocelyn smiled up at her.

"What's up Chloe?"

"Boss needs you and Jason to get someone before those Pitbulls or the Hermandad do." Chloe said side stepping Jocelyn and walking into the house.

"Who?" Jocelyn asked going into the kitchen and grabbing 2 bottles of ciroc. She tossed one to Chloe who immediately popped the cap off. She sighed deeply after she took a sip.

"Oh how good it feels to finally be 21." She said. Jocelyn chuckled.

"Be careful, lightweight." Jocelyn teased. Chloe shook her head taking another sip.

"Well, to answer your question, Valentina Monroe. She's the last known member of the Saints and word is, she's trying to rebuild the gang. Randy wants to stop her before she has a chance."

Jocelyn nodded.

"He originally sent Lance, Joseph, and Chris, but the bitch found a way to escape and some of the boys found them dead in the park."

Jocelyn shook her head. "I don't understand why we weren't the first resort. And before you even say it, we all known you told Randy so."

"What would make you think that?" Chloe asked innocently twirling her hair. Jocelyn raised an eyebrow at Chloe before they both burst into a fit of laughter.

Once Jocelyn finally calmed down, she said, "Don't worry about it. We'll get right on that. So where is she?"

Chloe took a few moments to answer. "Quinn saw her car at Tee'N'Ay."

"You wanna come along?" Jocelyn offered rising to her feet. Chloe nodded.

"Sure. Why not."

"Jason! Get your ass down here now. We gotta go get some bitch!" Jocelyn yelled up the staircase.

"Fuck you! I'll be down there when I'm good and fucking ready!" Jason yelled back. Jocelyn stuck up her middle finger before she turned back to Chloe.

"I swear. Men have periods too!"

Chloe laughed. "Just hurry up." She said turning to walk out the door.

* * *

**~The New Saints~**

Valentina looked around as she walked into the strip club.

"Let me guess, you know someone here who might be able to help us out?" Victor said walking next to her.

Valentina shook her head. "Nope, but a good lap dance should help clear my mind so that I can think of people who can help."

Victor nodded. "I feel you. Although, I wouldn't have guessed you were into women."

"I don't discriminate. It's whatever life throws my way, be it a male or female." Valentina said shrugging. She started walking toward one of the stages then stopped.

"Hey Victor. I've seen her before." She said reaching to grab his arm. When all she felt was air, Valentina turned around and saw Victor flirting with one of the strippers on stage.

"Victor!" Valentina hissed. Victor turned and looked at her.

"What?" He asked. Valentina waved him over to her.

"I said, I've seen her before." Victor stood next to Valentina and looked at the girl on stage. The woman had big doll-like golden eyes, light make-up, blonde hair with orange to red highlights at the tips, resembling fire, half-past shoulder length, and had slightly spiky side bangs.

"Do you remember how long ago it was?" Victor asked.

"A few months? A year maybe?" Valentina said thinking. She then made her way to one of the bouncers and whispered in his ear. The large man nodded then went back to scouting the club for trouble. Valentina walked back over to Victor.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. See you in like 20 minutes." She said walking off toward the back rooms. Victor shrugged and walked over to the bar. He sat down and ordered a beer. As he looked around the club, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. He awkwardly shifted as he looked through the crowd for the person staring at him. When he didn't see anyone, he adjusted his jacket to make sure the pistol Valentina gave him was easily accessible.

* * *

**~The New Saints~**

Valentina sat patiently with her legs crossed on the soft, red, leather couch. She looked at the time on her phone as the door opened. She smiled as the woman seductively walked into the room.

"Hi. What's your name?" Valentina asked. The woman was taken aback. Why did she care about her name?

"Aria." The woman replied.

"Aria…?"

"Aria Bellagio." Aria said looking at Valentina like she had two heads. That was when Valentina remembered her.

"You're wanted by the Syndicate." Valentina said. All of a sudden, Aria pulled out a small switch blade and stabbed at Valentina. Valentina moved, but too late. Her arm was cut. Aria lunged at her again, but this time, Valentina kicked her in the stomach.

"I'm not gonna turn you in." Valentina said trying to reason with the woman. Aria punched her in the face then flipped her on her back and put her into a choke hold.

"You really think I believe that? If I'm gonna die, so will you." Aria said through gritted teeth.

Valentina tried to pry Aria's arm off of her neck so that she could speak.

"I'm not part of the Syndicate. I'm not here to turn you in to those bastards. I need your help."

"Help with what?" Aria asked tightening her grip.

"Stop fucking choking me and maybe I'll tell you." Valentina snapped. Aria contemplated for a moment. She then went through Valentina's pockets, pulled out her Beretta, and tossed it aside. She then pushed Valentina away before moving to a safe enough distance between her and the gun.

Valentina rubbed her neck for a moment before glaring at Aria. She then sighed and began to explain.

"When I was in Steelport visiting a friend, I heard all the talk about you and the Syndicate. You were at the top of their wanted list for failing to take out my old boss. You're _still _on the run?"

"Why the hell else would I have had to beat your ass?" Aria asked.

"First of all, I didn't even try because I didn't wanna hurt you." Valentina said. Aria scoffed.

"And second of all, touché. Look, the leader of the Saints was killed in a boat explosion a few months ago. After that, the Saints fell apart. I'm trying to rebuild this gang and I need people like you to help me out. I heard about your skills. I know what you're capable of."

Aria looked at Valentina skeptically. "What's in it for me?"

"Protection from Loren."

"Anything else?" Aria asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Money, infamy, whatever you want."

Aria glared at her then nodded. "Ok. I'm in."

Valentina smiled approvingly. "Now, you wouldn't happen to know anyone else of your caliber that could help, would you?"

"Actually," Aria said "I do. Her name is Nina Williams. She was one of the best assassins Steelport had ever seen. Last I heard from her was after we split. We were on the same flight and her bags were stolen. At the airport, we saw a few Syndicate goons and it was every woman for herself."

"Do you have any idea of where she might be?"

"Nowhere fancy. Who knows where she is or if she's even-" Aria was cut off by the sound of gun shots and screaming.

* * *

**~The New Saints~**

"Hey? Hey buddy you alright? Can you hear me?" Aaron heard a voice say. He opened his eyes and immediately regretted it, for the light proved to be much too intense.

"Where am-" Aaron hissed in pain when he tried to sit up. He held his side and felt bandages covering where his skin would be.

"You're at my place. Some random mother fucker shot you and ran off. Dude why the hell would you let that little bitch use you as a human shield? If that was me, I would've broke that bastard's neck and-"

"Well that's the difference between you and me." Aaron snapped. He was already having a bad day, he didn't need some random person making it worse.

"Hey, I didn't have to save your ass! I could've easily let you lay there on the fucking street corner and bleed to death!" The man said.

"Fine. I'm sorry." Aaron apologized. "Now, what happened again?" Aaron's memory was still a little hazy. All he remembered was leaving the house that afternoon.

"Well, I was walking down the street when I heard gun shots. I look in the direction they came from and I see this guy with a mask grab you and throw you in front of him. Then, this guy runs around the corner and blind fires at you. The guy with the mask ran off and the guy who shot you saw that he got the wrong guy and ran off before the police came. I saw you on the ground so I helped you to my place since it wasn't far. My girl, Deja, is the one that patched you up."

Aaron nodded trying to soak up all the information at once. He then asked, "Who are you again?"

"Michael Miles. Nice to meet you. Too bad under these circumstances." The man said.

"Aaron Caesar. Nice to meet you too…"

"Hey Mikey, I got that Ibuprofen." A feminine voice said walking up to the two. "Oh, you're awake."

"Yeah." Aaron said finally opening his eyes and looking at the pair. The woman known as Deja was short, had dark skin, short hair, a slender body, and wore glasses. Michael was much taller, had ear length brown hair, one blue eye and one green one, and a long scar under the blue eye.

"Feeling any better?" Deja asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah, but I could use those pain killers." Aaron said. They all chuckled as Deja handed him a glass of water along with the pills.

"So, how'd you get the bullet out?" Aaron asked. Deja shrugged.

"Don't worry about that. I went to medical school for 2 years before I dropped out, so I know what I'm doing. Just be glad you don't have to live with a bullet lodged in your side for the rest of your life." She said.

"So, how long am I gonna be in pain then?" Aaron asked.

"For a few days. Just try to take it easy until then." Deja answered.

Aaron groaned. How did he go from an innocent stroll down the street to being in some random person's home treated by an unlicensed medic? He sighed and shook his head. This is why he hated living in such a violent neighborhood. He was used to it, for he'd grown up in the Row, but he still hated all the gang violence and unnecessary killings. He wanted the violence to stop, but had no idea how to stop it.

* * *

**~The New Saints~**

Jocelyn, Jason, and Chloe walked casually into Tee'N'Ay.

"Let's split up and look for her." Chloe said. Jason stopped her.

"Or, if she's as bad ass as she tries to be, she'll step out and face us like a woman." And with that, Jason pulled out his Tombstone and shot the nearest stripper in the back of head. Everyone started to scream and panic as the trio fired into the crowd. Victor ducked behind a counter before he started to fire in the direction of the attackers.

Jason jumped out of the way as bullets were fired at him.

"Come on out Valentina." He persisted. He shot back in the direction the bullets came from. Victor hissed as the heat from one of the bullets flew past his face.

Valentina and Aria put their backs against the wall and peered around the corner to see who the gunshots came from. Valentina cursed.

"Shit. West sent the Young's." She said. Aria looked at her.

"Who are the Young's?"

"They're twins. They're known for always getting the job done. They're high up in the ranks. Jason handles the drugs and Jocelyn runs the brothels. They took out La Hermandad's whole prostitution ring single-handedly. I'm not equipped with the shit I need to take 'em."

"Don't worry. I got your back." Aria said. She handed Valentina her gun back before taking out one of her own.

"A glock?"

"Do you wanna get out of here or not?" Aria asked. Valentina shrugged and quickly rounded the corner.

Valentina shot at the nearest target. Jocelyn ducked, barely dodging them.

"You bitch!" She said turning and shooting.

Aria and Valentina hit the deck.

"Okay. You get Jocelyn. I get the blonde chick." Aria said.

"What about Jason?" Valentina asked.

"He seems to be pretty occupied by someone." Aria said.

"Victor." Valentina guessed. Aria nodded.

"Ready? Go!" They both split up, going after their respective targets.

Jocelyn shot at Valentina's head as she was running.

"Oh now you wanna be a coward?" Jocelyn said to herself chuckling. She ran after her, using her speed as an advantage. She tackled Valentina to the ground. She punched Valentina in the face and slammed her head on the ground.

Valentina kicked Jocelyn in the groin then kneed her in the stomach causing Jocelyn to tumble off and roll over in pain.

Aria snuck up behind Chloe and pulled her down by her hair, causing her back to crash into Aria's knees. Chloe quickly tried to recoup by rolling over on her stomach. Aria went to stomp Chloe in the head, but Chloe grabbed Aria's ankle and pulled her off of her feet.

Jason slowly walked toward the side of the bar Victor was hiding behind. He cocked his gun before he jumped over the counter and started shooting. He stopped and looked around once he realized he was shooting air. Victor jumped behind Jason and grabbed him neck, attempting to snap it.

"Ah!" Jason yelled in pain.

Jocelyn looked up when she heard her little brother yell.

"Jason?"

Valentina took the opportunity and punched Jocelyn then pistol whipped her, knocking her out cold.

Once Jason had finally passed out from being choked, he ran over to Aria's aid, although, Aria had already been able to subdue Chloe.

"Let's get the hell out of here just in case they sent for reinforcements." Valentina said trying to catch her breath. The trio went Valentina's Venom Classic and drove off.

* * *

**~The New Saints~**

As Pennelope calmly walked to the large, black SUV waiting for her outside of the club. She got in the backseat and pulled out her cell phone. The SUV drove off and the recipient answered.

"Hello?"

"It's true, Mr. Whethers. That Saints are back."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **** Stay tuned for the next one. Don't forget to review! As you can see, I chose Nina Williams as Boss. Congrats **** BTW, I still have a few more characters to introduce. I tried to get in as many as possible without making this chapter too long and being all over the place. All characters will be introduced within the next 2 chapters. Promise :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/n: So I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I've actually been having a lot of fun writing it. Again, thanks for submitting the OCs.**

* * *

**~The New Saints~**

A brunette woman with a short ponytail, emerald green eyes, slightly tanned skin, and an athletic build closed one eye as she shot at the target 3 times. 2 9s and a 10. She smiled slightly as she looked at the black cut out of a human torso with 3 almost perfectly aimed bulled holes in it. She knew she was good, and had no problem showing it. She had been at the firing range for years and knew a gun like the back of her hand. She had to if she was going to be able to defend herself. She lived in the Row and it was filled with gangs fighting for control of Stilwater.

The woman put the gun back on the counter and smiled at the man behind the desk as she walked toward the door.

"Finished already, El?" The man called after her.

"Yeah. I start my new job tomorrow morning and I wanna make sure I'm fully awake. Later Tony." She said turning to address the man then leaving. Eleanor walked down the streets of Stilwater, kicking rocks as she thought about her life. It seemed like just yesterday, she was still living with her uncle, and just the other day she was leaving the UK in order to escape the same fate as her father, being shot to death.

She looked up as she passed all of the nightclubs and apartment buildings. She stopped after she turned the corner and listened in on the commotion just a few feet away.

"¿Qué crees que Julianna? ¿Crees que va a ser algo bueno en los burdeles? **(See A/N)** This little _puta_?" A female voice asked.

"Yeah. Si. I have a few clients who like them inexperienced, but then again I shouldn't be so quick to judge. Los ojos te engañan." Another voice replied.

Eleanor leaned around the building a little further and noticed that it was more than just the two females. There was a blue low-rider with 3 people, all color coordinated leaning against it. She looked and saw the small woman they were intimidating. She couldn't be older than 18. She was about 5'2" and both girls towered over her.

"No. No. Yo no hago ese tipo de cosas de hombre. Can you just let me go please? Mi madre va loco. I won't say anything. I promise."

The crew chuckled.

"Oh we know. Victor."

All of a sudden, one of the men leaning against the car stood up straight and yanked the girl by her arm. The girl frantically tried to pull away.

"Ayuda! ¡Ayúdame! Que alguien me ayude! ¡Por favor!"

Right then and there, Eleanor knew she had to do something, but what? She always tried to keep a weapon on her, but the one time she needed it, she left it at home claiming she'd be fine. Her background in Martial Arts exceeded impressive, but against 5 people would prove a challenge.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Eleanor said walking up to the small group.

"¿Y quién demonios es usted? This is La Hermandad territory, bitch. Back the fuck up."

"Hold up, Danni. Es este uno de esos cabrones Pitbull?" The taller girl asked.

"Naw. She ain't wearing yellow like them fools. ¿Quién te rodando con?" Victor said.

"I don't speak Spanish." Eleanor said nonchalantly.

"He said, who you rolling with?" Danni said stepping closer to Eleanor. Eleanor looked down at Danni, trying to be as intimidating as possible. She had a good 3 inches on her.

"I'm not a part of a gang. I don't affiliate myself with things like that." Eleanor remember how her father's life took a turn for the worst because of his gang ties, and she did not want to follow in his footsteps.

"Oh we got ourselves a goody-two-shoes." Julianna said laughing along with the rest of her crew.

"No, I'm just not a dumb bitch that kidnaps random girls off of the street and traffics them."

"¿Quieres ser un héroe? Well you're gonna pay the price for it." Danni threatened.

All of a sudden, she winded her arm back and, with full force, punched Eleanor in her face. Eleanor held her cheek for a moment before punched Danni with twice as much force then kicked her in the stomach. She grappled her head and threw her into the nearest brick wall. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to a kick from Julianna. Eleanor fell to the ground and quickly recovered. She landed three strong kicks, each at a different limb before she jabbed Julianna in the stomach. Julianna doubled over to the ground. She turned around to face Danni when she was grabbed by the 3 men by the low-rider. She looked around and saw that the young girl was long gone.

_At least she got away._

"Perra error grande." The man restraining her said.

"Hold her steady Lavar." Danni said as she wiped at the blood on her lip. She then started to land all of the shots at Eleanor's body. Once Danni was satisfied as the bloody mess, she signaled Lavar to let her go, and Eleanor dropped to the ground in a heap. She coughed at the blood nagging her throat and glared up at Danni.

"No jodas con La Hermandad perra tonta." Danni declared. Just when they were about to leave, shots rang out. Eleanor looked up and saw Danni kneeling over a body.

"Lavar! Victor! James!" She screeched. Julianna ran over to her as a man looked down at them.

"Now you can either end up like your friends, or get the fuck out of here. Ahora!"

It didn't take long for the two women to heed the warning and leave in the low-rider. The man offered Eleanor a hand as he helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'll live." She admitted.

"I'm Alexander. Those fuckers run around here like they run shit. Shot my brother right in front of me."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm Eleanor. My dad was killed by his gang after he split because he didn't want to do jail time."

"Nice to meet you." Alex said.

"So uh, why didn't you kills those girls?" Eleanor asked raising her eyebrow.

"I needed someone to give the message to Sebastian. I'm out for revenge. The thing is…"

Alex went quiet for a moment. Eleanor looked at him awaiting his answer. She broke the silence when she didn't receive one.

"Well? What is it?" She asked earnestly.

"I need help." He said, his eyes still locked on the ground in thought.

"I could help you out. I'm usually pretty calm, but I just got jumped. What do you need help with?"

"It's gonna take a lot more than one person. I always had this mentality that I could do things on my own. I always thought I could take out La Hermandad single-handedly. Then I realized that they're more deeply rooted than some street gang. They have their ties in this fucked up world and they know what the hell they're doing. I appreciate the offer, but one person isn't enough to destroy them from the roots." Alex said finally looking up at Eleanor.

"I don't know what to tell you, but my house is just down the block. Let's go."

* * *

**~The New Saints~**

"Ha! I told you! Feeling the salt, Damian?" Candace gloated as she sat on the large wooden desk.

"It's 3 fucking people. What the hell can 3 fucking people do?" Damian defended.

"Subdue the Young's and West's girlfriend." Candace said matter-of-factly.

"She's right, Damian. I mean you were so confident about being able to catch this nuisance, yet he seems to slip through your fingers _every time._"

"In fact, they're probably recruiting right now." A woman said walking into the room.

"Candace. Damian. Boss." She acknowledged.

"Hey Penny." Candace said.

Pennelope stood confidently in front of her counterparts. "As you know, I was under cover for a while to try and see what that Saint was thinking, and thanks to Candace's hints, we now know she _is_ trying to rebuild the Saints. The only thing I don't understand is, why a homeless person and a stripper?"

"Desperate. Why else? Word is, she was more than just gang affiliated with the boss. Maybe she can't handle the void in her life." Candace said.

Adam, a.k.a Boss, tilted his head and looked at his younger sister.

"How is it that you're both more informed than I am?" He asked, baffled.

"Because, you tend to look away from things that aren't large points on your radar, and they come back to bite you right in the ass. What would you do without an amazing sister/assistant like me?" Candace boasted.

"A lot." Damian mumbled.

"Well then Miss Amazing, I want you to continue helping Pennelope with the Saints. Damian, if you don't get this punk, I'll switch you and Jason and have you in charge of La Hermandad and him on this Erik Velum." Adam said keeping his temper in check. He hated failure.

"Look, I got this. I'm going to get this guy. He uses speed to his advantage. Well I have strength." Damian said defending himself.

"You say that now-"

"I have a _plan._ Don't worry, Mr. Whethers. He'll be out of your hair in no time." Damian reassured.

Adam gave him a disbelieving look, but nodded.

"I'll get back to my business. See you later, Candace." Pennelope said walking, more like strutting, away. She swayed her hips as he heels clacked against the ground with every step. She knew what _assets_ she had, and she damn sure knew how to use them. She also knew anyone willing to stare so obviously was easy prey

Damian took that as his cue to leave and headed toward the door. Once out of sight, he let out a frustrated sigh. He usually didn't get frustrated very easily, but the fact that this man slipped through his fingers _twice_ was pissing him off. On top of that, he still had the fact that he shot and probably killed some innocent bystander lingering in the back of his mind. He may be a killer, and cold and calculating at times, but he wasn't a complete sociopath. He had a fucking conscience. Besides, he was just in it for the money.

As Damian walked through the all too familiar hallway, he heard a knock. He immediately stopped. He turned in the direction of the knock and saw a glimpse of an arm quickly slip into a room. He was so tempted to follow, but he was smart enough to know not to stick his nose where he was not wanted. Then again, that knock sounded oddly familiar to that same secret knock.

Flash back of the beatings and the look of fear on Tanya's face started to flood back into his mid. He shook his head clear and quickened his pace to the garage.

* * *

**~The New Saints~**

"If you hate the violence so much, why the fuck do you live in the Row?" Michael asked propping his feet up on an ottoman.

"It's what I can afford. Besides, it wasn't _this _bad back when I was younger. Things have changed and all these wanna-be gangsters walk around here like they own the place. I can't even walk down the street without getting _shot_." Aaron said.

"You sound like you wanna try and change it." Michael said lighting a cigarette.

"I do." Aaron said.

"Then why don't you?" Michael asked shrugging.

"How do you expect to do that?" Aaron asked giving Michael a dirty look.

Michael flicked a few buds into the ash tray. "Not too long ago, a man named Julius and his friend Troy came up with this idea to try to clean up the Row. They formed this gang and recruited people to help take down the gangs that were terrorizing the city. It worked, and they eventually wiped them all out. The Boss was even acknowledged by the mayor, but he got blown up in some freak boat explosion. Then, new gangs came in and took over, now the Row is a mess again. I forget the name of that gang."

"It doesn't matter. If that's what we have to do, then let's do it." Aaron said sitting up.

"Whoa! Slow down there, gym shoe. _Let's?_ Look man I'm perfectly fine. As long as those bastards don't fuck with me, I don't really give a damn." Michael said throwing his hands up.

"Gee, thanks for the support." Aaron said going back to his lounge position.

"I think I can help you out." Deja said. Both Aaron and Michael looked at her as if she were crazy.

"How would _you_ help?" Michael asked in disbelief.

"The gang you're referring to, Mike, is the Saints. My old roommate in college, Valentina had gang ties with them. I don't know how. She stayed for like 2 weeks then dropped out. Maybe she'd be willing to help." Deja suggested.

"Well let's go visit this friend of yours, shall we?" Michael said standing up.

"There's one little problem. I have no idea where she is or if she's even in Stilwater. Before she dropped out, she told me she wanted to visit Steelport. She could be there still for all we know." Deja said biting her lip.

"Well that's just great." Aaron said slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand.

Michael smacked his lips, shrugged, and then grabbed the TV remote. He turned on the TV and began to flip through the channels.

"-was a shootout at Tee'N'Ay-"

"Wait go back. I wanna hear that." Deja said sitting next to him. Michael rolled his eyes and flipped back to the news channel.

"-people were wounded. Witness say the incident was all a part of a gang rivalry. Police are currently trying to find the alleged shooters. Video footage from the scene shows the incident along with the unidentified shooters. If you see them, please contact the police."

"That's her." Deja said pointing to the TV screen.

"Well at least we know she's in Stilwater." Aaron said.

"Yeah, now let's just visit every single house here in Stilwater." Michael said with mock prep.  
"Well if you're gonna be an asshole about it, you don't have to come." Deja said huffing, and putting her hands on her hips.

"You act like he's not always like that. I've been here for 1 day and I already know that." Aaron said chuckling and raking his hands through his spikey hair.

"Fuck off, cripple." Michael spat.

"Oh go to hell." Aaron said glaring at him.

"Um, not helping." Deja said.

"Unless this chick magically appears at our door, there's no fucking way we're gonna find-"

The sound of a loud _Ding-Dong_ cut Michael off.

* * *

**~The New Saints~**

"Well, the Saints have officially expanded to 3 people. Fucking awesome." Valentina said plopping down onto her sofa.

"Better than one." Aria pointed out.

"Thank you Captain Optimistic." Valentina said throwing and embedded pillow at her. Aria caught it with lightning reflexes as tossed it back. Valentina caught it just before it hit her face.

"It's a sad day when gangbangers play hot potato." Victor said putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Shut up." The two women said simultaneously.

"Look, we need to speed this shit up. Living in a tiny ass studio apartment is not what I envisioned when I joined you." Victor said.

Valentina pursed her lips together. She let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, a whole fucking gang isn't going to magically appear out of thin air. Unless you have any better ideas, you could easily get the hell out."

"Hey, we're trying to help _you._ _You_ asked _us_, not the other way around." Aria said folding her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, well you're not doing a very good job. It seems to me like the only _job _you're good at is a blow-"

"Say it and I'll shove Victor's brass knuckles down your fucking throat. Don't try me." Aria said snatching them off of the coffee table Victor had placed them on.

"Do it." Valentina said standing up.

"Come on guys, _sit down_." Victor said in annoyance. Aria glared at him, but chose not to respond. Instead, she turned her attention to Valentina.

"Anyway… you made us a deal, and from what I've heard, in this business, it's dangerous to not hold up your end of the bargain." Aria said, stepping closer. Valentina scoffed.

"Excuse me but, last time I checked, _I've_ been in this from the beginning. _You_, on the other hand, have only been here for, what? Forty- five minutes?" Valentina said, stepping closer as well.

"This is not at all what I envisioned the Saints would be like." A voice said walking up to the trio.

They all instinctively pointed their gun in the direction of the voice. The person didn't waver in the slightest bit.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Valentina asked.

"I'm here to join the Saints."

* * *

**~The New Saints~**

**A/N:** So, I used Google translate to translate the Spanish dialogue, so if you are a native Spanish speaker and you see something wrong, blame google translate. Sorry is this chapter was kind of slow/boring. Now that I have most characters introduced (2 People left), I can start developing the storylines more. Hope you stick around to see. :) Also, a shout out to Lalilulelovee for volunteering to draw the New Saints. So far, three are done. The links are on my profile. Check them out and leave comments. :)

**Translations:**

**¿Qué crees que Julianna? ¿Crees que va a ser algo bueno en los burdeles?-** What do you think Julianna? You think she'll be any good in the brothels?

**Los ojos te engañan.- **The eyes deceive you.

**Yo no hago ese tipo de cosas de hombre.-** I don't do that type of stuff man.

**Mi madre va loco.**- My mom's gonna freak.

**Ayuda! ¡Ayúdame! Que alguien me ayude! ¡Por favor!-** Help! Help me! Somebody help! Please!

**¿Y quién demonios es usted?-** And who the hell are you?

**Es este uno de esos cabrones Pitbull?-** Is this one of those Pitbull fuckers?

**¿Quieres ser un héroe?-** You wanna be a hero?

**Perra error grande.-** Big mistake bitch.

**No jodas con la hermandad perra tonta.-** Don't fuck with the brotherhood you dumb bitch.

**Ahora!-** Now!


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm kind of bored, so I was gonna make some type of collage, if you could, send me a picture of who your character's celebrity-look-a-like would be. This is for **everyone**. Not just the Saints. Thanks . Also, sorry ahead of time if it takes longer to update. I have summer school and they give us homework EVERY FUCKING DAY. I have to survive this shit for 6 weeks, then I only have 3 weeks before school starts and I have to spend 2 of them with my dad. My summer was shortened.

* * *

**~The New Saints~**

Michael cautiously walked over to the door. He waited a few moments before he swung the door open.

"Uh, package for a Deja Young?" The UPS man said reading the label then looking up at Michael. Michael rolled his eyes and snatched the package.

"The hell did you buy _this time_?" Michael asked. Deja walked over to the door and signed for the package before snatching it from Michael.

"A tablet." She answered.

"And what the hell, might I ask, do you need with a tablet?" Michael asked reaching to grab it from her.

"I don't _need _anything. I _want_ it. Think of it as a late birthday present." Deja turned and started to open the box.

"_4 months_ late to be exact, and I already got you a birthday present."

"Mikey, shut up. You got me a Black Hawks jersey." Deja said plopping down on the couch.

"It was LIMITED EDITION! Do you know how much those cost?" Michael exclaimed.

"$19.99." Deja said. Before Michael could open his mouth to form the words, Deja said, "You forgot to rip the price tag off."

"Ok, still. Money doesn't grow on trees."

"Even if it did, you'd still be too cheap to get me something nice." Deja said folding her arms over her chest scornfully.

"I always get you nice things!" Michael defended.

"Oh yeah? For our first date, you took me to _Freckle Bitches_!" Deja exclaimed. "Remember?"

**~Flashback~**

"Mikey, you said you'd take me out to dinner." Deja said in a low voice.

"And here we are." Michael said.

"At _Freckle Bitches_?" Deja asked in disbelief as she picked up the carton of fries with the restaurant's name on it. She slammed it back down onto the table.

"Where else would we go?" Michael asked.

"Somewhere good. Why couldn't you have taken me to Miko's?" Deja asked.

"Deja, it's not like…Aye what's up man?"

**~End of Flashback~**

"Then, one of your little friends interrupted us, and we didn't even get to finish that sorry excuse for a date!" Deja finished.

"Hey, you excused yourself!"

"And now, I'm doing it again." Deja said rising to her feet. She grabbed her purse and walked toward the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Michael called after her.

"Anywhere but here!" Deja shouted back before she slammed the door shut.

Aaron sucked in his teeth.

"Tough break man…"

"Fuck you. She'll be back… I hope…"

* * *

**~The New Saints~**

"How the hell were you three unable to take them out? You two especially!" Randy said as he went on his tirade. "What happens when the bitch expands to four, then six, then twenty?! Instead of worrying about each other, worry about the task at hand!"

"He's my _brother_-"

"Does it look like I care? The kid can handle his damn self!" Randy shouted standing up from his chair. Jocelyn glared at him before she shook her head.

"If I have to do your work for you, we're going to have a _serious problem_." Randy said. He sat down once he was sure he got his point across.

"Get the hell out of my office." The trio turned toward the door. "Except you, Chloe. I need to talk to you." Chloe stopped and turned back around. She looked at Randy curiously, searching his face for a clue of what he might have to say. He had the same scornful look he had at the beginning of his rant.

Jocelyn closed the door behind herself as the Young's left the room.

* * *

**~The New Saints~**

"So West, give me some news that _won't_ piss me off." Adam said propping his feet up on the wooden desk.

"Well, I found out the location of the brothel Julianna's running. It's called Prawn Court. If we can seize it, the La Hermandad take a huge blow." Jason "West" Westvill said. He leaned back in the chair across from Adam.

"Good. Get a few of the boys and attack it."

"Eh, it's not that easy. You see, it's heavily guarded. It'll take a lot more than "a few of the boys" to take control of Prawn Court. I suggest we wait out our options, attack something else significant and kick them while they're down." West suggested.

Adam looked thoughtful for a moment before he finally nodded. "Ok, we'll go with your plan. _Don't_ fuck this up." He said warningly. West nodded as he stood up. He started toward the door.

"Oh and West, if Damian doesn't get his target, I'm putting you in charge of him, got it?" Adam asked. West nodded as he left the office.

He smiled to himself knowingly. He was slowly climbing up the ranks and gaining Adam's trust. He went from some minor drug dealer to the head of the department, then he went up to Lieutenant and became one of Adam's first choices for tasks next to Damian. He couldn't wait for the guy to screw up.

* * *

**~The New Saints~ **

"It's not an open invitation." Aria said looking at him skeptically.

"I didn't expect it to be, but I need your help." The man said.

"With what?" Valentina asked.

"Well, I have someone from the Pitbulls on my trail after I stole their druggies in the Red Light District. Now, Whethers wants me dead and he sent the guy after me. I figured, with a little help I'd be safe and could probably take him out."

"That's all you want?" Valentina asked.

"And I figured I might as well stick around to bask in the glory."

"What's your name?"

"Erik Velum."

"Ok fine, Erik. Welcome to the Saints." Valentina said shrugging. She tossed her gun on the coffee table and walked away.

Aria however, inspected him carefully. She slowly moved toward him.

"Hmm," she said "Don't you wanna take that mask off?" She asked reaching to retrieve it. Erik's face quickly went from jovial to solemn as he grasped Aria's wrist and squeezed.

"Don't. Do. That." He growled.

Aria yanked her wrist away and looked at him strangely. As quickly as his face turned serious, it turned to neutral.

"So, what's first on the agenda?" Erik asked.

* * *

**~The New Saints~**

"So where do you expect to find this chick?" Victor asked trudging alongside Aria.

"She's homeless, where else?" Aria said.

"So, why didn't that other girl tag along?" Erik asked referring to Valentina.

"Who knows? Who cares?" Aria said.

"Is that her?" Victor asked pointing to a group of bums huddled around a trash can fire.

"No, and I'm pretty sure all of them are men." Aria answered. Victor groaned.

"I'm tired of looking for no one."

"We've been at it for 5 minutes."

"Hey. What about the girl that just ducked into that building?" Erik said pointing in the direction. Aria, Victor, and Erik looked on as they saw blue shirts also run into the building.

"And La Hermandad. Man, are they that desperate for new hoes a Prawn Court?" Aria asked starting to jog toward the building.

"What's Prawn Court?" Victor asked jogging alongside her.

"The La Hermandad run brothel. They recruit girls off the street whether they want to or not." Aria informed the two men. The each pulled out their weapons as they entered the building.

* * *

**~The New Saints~**

Sorry this chapter was so short. I just wanted to put something out there. Chapter 5 will hopefully be up this weekend. We'll finally get to meet our boss!


	6. Help Needed!

Well, I only have one scene written and I'm completely stumped. If you could, give me a story line with a character of your choice. PM me please so it can be a surprise ;) I purposely didn't have a plot in mind when I started because whenever I do, I get bored with it or change it. Writing a story without anything to build on is even harder! Thanks for reading and your ideas (if you send them in). You don't even have to have a character. I'm just like stumped. :(

BTW, these are the sexualities so that you won't be mislead.

**_The Saints_**

**Boss: **Nina Williams- Bisexual

**Shaundi**: Eleanor Morris- Lesbian

**Carlos:** Alexander De Luca- Straight

**Johnny Gat:** Michael Miles- Straight

**Pierce:** Victor Leonardo Raze- Straight

**Viola**: Aria Bellagio- Straight

**Kiki**: Briella Bellagio- Straight

**Lin:** Valentina Monroe- Bisexual

**Dex:** Aaron Caesar- Straight

**Troy**: Erik Velum- Straight

**Aisha:** Deja Young- Straight

* * *

**_The Aces_**

**Maero:** Randy West- Straight

**Jessica:** Chloe Robinson- Straight

**Matt:** Jason Young- Straight

**Donny:** Phillip Washington- Straight

**Other Member:** Jocelyn Young- Bisexual

* * *

**_The Pitbulls_**

**Benjamin King:** Adam Whethers- Straight

**Anthony Green:** Candace Whethers- Straight

**Warren Williams:** Jason Westvill- Straight

**Tanya Winters:** Pennelope Goodheart- Straight

**Other Member:** Damian Voleur- Straight

* * *

**_La Hermandad_**

**Hector Lopez:** Sebastian Martino- Straight

**Angelo:** Aaron Noman- Straight

**Victor Rodriguez**: Alvaro Treto- Straight

**Manuel Orijuela:** Juliana Vincent- Straight

**Other Member:** Daniella 'Dani' Diabla Lopez- Lesbian

* * *

_**Rolland**_

**Dane Vogel: **Daniel Richard- Straight

**Eric Gryphon:** Nathan Richard- Straight

**Tera Patrick: **Anya Allen- Straight


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this is long overdue…I've been busy with schoolwork and I had a bad case of writers block, so if this chapter is short as well, sorry. If you have any ideas, do let me know. I'm a little stumped. ****Fun fact:**** My best friend Ashley wrote most of the part where Aria and Valentina were arguing in Chapter 3. Credit to her. She is a writer also, but hasn't any fanfictions. She has a joint account. CheetahxRabbit99. I'm sure they'll post eventually. Also, R.I.P. Quxxn. She was a popular LPer. **

**~The New Saints~**

Chloe stood up and solemnly walked out of Randy's office. She gripped her gun tightly as she walked to her car. She got in the driver's seat and made her way to her destination. Driving down the road, Chloe recalled their previous conversation. The bastard had a lot of nerve telling her to stay out of the action. She wasn't just some side bitch that liked to sit around and do nothing. Chloe liked to have fun and join in on the rush, and if he had a problem with that, he could kiss her ass. He had the gaul to say that forcing her to stay away was "for her own good." What the hell good would that do? You have to die sometime so why prolong the inevitable?

Chloe rounded the corner with a deep sigh. She couldn't wrap her head around why he all of a sudden started having conniptions over tiny ass things. What really pissed her off was when he told Jocelyn not to worry about Jason. That's like telling a mother to not care about her child!

Chloe pulled into the driveway of a small apartment. She knew she needed someone to talk to, and who better than her good friend. They had known each other since Chloe first joined The Aces. Her friend had just come from Steelport and needed a place to stay. Chloe helped her get back on her feet.

She walked up the concrete steps and rang the doorbell. A few moments later, a woman with light blonde hair tied in a purple bobble, dark, sparkling blue eyes, pale lip, and neat curved eyebrows opened the door.

"Hey Nina. Can we talk?"

"Sure. Come in." Nina said stepping aside so Chloe could enter. "What's on your mind, Chloe?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. You look stressed? What's up?" Chloe asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Well, I lost my job, and I was robbed last night, so I'm on the verge of being evicted." Nina admitted.

"I _really_ wish I could help, but Randy has me on a tighter leash than ever." Chloe said.

"Did he tell you why?" Nina asked.

"No. I wanna know what the hell is going on. I'm my own person and I won't be oppressed. I would let you crash with me, but I know you don't want to be gang affiliated."

"Right. Look, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Now is Randy what's bothering you?" Nina asked walking to the adjoining kitchen.

"Yes. At first, I thought he was just having a mood swing. He's been really irritable for the past couple of weeks. I brushed it off, but now he's monitoring everything I do and he says I need to stay away from the business." Chloe explained.

"So, are you?" Nina asked.

"Yes, but I don't like it. I should be able to do what I want, but it's whatever." Chloe said shrugging.

"Obviously not if it's bothering you." Nina said coming back with a sandwich.

Chloe sighed and shook her head.

"It is, but I-"

Chloe was cut off by a loud bang on the door.

**~The New Saints~**

The tall Hispanic man looked at the 5 people sitting at the round table. He turned to the woman sitting closets.

"Danni? How's Prawn Court so far?" He asked.

Daniella smiled crookedly.

"Everything is smooth sailing. Profits are rising. I sent some of the boys to "recruit" more girls not too long ago. They should be back soon."

The man nodded solemnly and turned to item on the agenda.

"Alvaro? Aaron? How are those Pitbulls and Aces looking?"

"Nowhere near us. They're occupied with other things. The Pitbulls have a dealer trying to get in on their clients so they sent good ol' Voleur after 'em." Alvaro answered.

"And the Aces think the Saints might come back. Can you believe those _idiotas_? Man the Saints were wiped out a long time ago. They're just being fucking paranoid." Aaron said snorting.

"Well now, that might be something to look into. Get on that niño." The Hispanic man said flicking ashes from his cigarette bud into a nearby ash tray. "As of now, good work. The minute anyone fucks up, all hell will break loose. I'm not _Miguel_. Second chances are for pussies. You get it right _the first time_. Am I clear?" When all he got was nods, the man pulled out his gun and shot a nearby guard.

As the shots rang out, heads snapped toward the man sitting at the head of the table, his expression unreadable behind the tinted glasses.

"I said, am I clear?"

Ad lib "Yeses" quickly responded. The man nodded approvingly.

"Good."

**~The New Saints~**

Aria, Erik, and Victor eased around the corner until they saw a short, skinny woman with dark skin, no muscle, glasses, and short hair. As the La Hermandad members closed in on the small woman, a shot was fired and one member fell to the ground. Yellow swarm into the room and bullets began to fly.

Erik was the first to step out. He aimed at the head of a Pitbull and fired. He shot two more before ducking behind the wall for cover.

"Hey, two birds with one stone." Aria said peaking around the corner before firing more shots. She cursed when a bullet shot past her face, scratching her a bit.

The Pitbulls cleared the last of the La Hermandad and moved in on the trio. One swiftly peaked around the corner and was met with a kick between the eyes. Aria twist-kicked the fallen member before dealing a fatal bullet to the head. Victor shot at the 2 Pitbulls running around the corner. He upper-cutted one then smashed his head into the ground causing blood to seep out of the man's ear.

Erik and Aria double teamed the last remaining enemy. After firing the final shot, the trio walked around the corner and saw the woman slowly approaching them from her place of cover.

"Thanks." She said. Walking up to them.

Aria shrugged. "No prob. Say, what are you doing in here anyways? You don't look homeless."

"I'm not. I live with my boyfriend. I was taking a walk when I felt like I was being followed. I finally looked back and I saw La Hermandad tailing me. I know about their whole Prawn Court business so I tried to hide in this building." The woman explained.

"Well, glad we could help. I'm Aria. This is Victor and that's Erik." Aria said. The woman smiled.

"I'm Deja."

"If you ever need anything, let us know." Victor said.

"Come on, maybe Valentina stopped PMSing." Aria said turning to leave.

"Valentina Monroe?" Deja asked. Aria turned back around to face her.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"I knew her in college. Hey, speaking of the favor, I have a friend who could use your help. Do you mind?"

**~The New Saints~**

Damian walked into Technically Legal looked around at all of the flashing lights and pole dancers. The music blasted in his ears, and he couldn't take a step without bumping into someone. The club was fairly new, located in the more urban part of town, hence it's popularity.

After a long ass day and coming up with nothing, Damian knew he needed to relax and unwind. Whethers was driving him up the wall with this Velum guy. He stopped moving product. Why the hell are they still chasing him then?

Damian looked around the club, then spotted the bar. As he walked towards it, he saw a small woman with short black hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and freckles. He thought to himself for a moment before he decided what better way to unwind than to get laid?

He walked up to the seat beside the woman. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked casually. The woman shrugged and took a sip of her drink.

Damian took that as a yes and sat on the bar stool. He ordered a glass of Hennessy before turning back to the woman.

"So, what brings you here?" He asked.

The woman looked at him skeptically for a moment. He was obviously younger than her and probably interested in anything but sex, but oddly enough, she answered him.

"I'm a second away from killing my boss in his sleep." The woman answered. Damian chuckled.

"I know the feeling." He said honestly. The woman chuckled as well.

"I'm Damian." Damian said.

"Jocelyn." The woman said. "Now what made you come here? The strippers?"

Damian laughed a little and shook his head. "Uh no. Same reason as you actually. My boss expects me to be able to do everything to perfection, and when I don't he wants to have a bitch fit. His little sister is less hormonal than him."

Jocelyn nodded understandingly. She took another shot before she replied. "Well looks like we have something in common."

"Maybe so." Damian said. He held up his glass. "Cheers to shitty bosses."

"Cheers" Jocelyn sad smiling. Their glasses clanged together before they both downed another shot.

**~The New Saints~**

The Hispanic man looked up as a man dressed in blue stumbled into his office.

"Sebastian, boss."

Sebastian eyed the man with narrow slits for eyes. "What?" He asked.

"Es cierto. (It's true). They're back. Los Santos (The Saints)." The man said holding his side and trying to support himself.

"WHAT?!" Sebastian snapped. He was totally joking about looking into the Saints. He didn't actually think they'd come back, and even if they did, be a threat. "Did they escape?"

"Si, I-"

The man was cut off by a bullet to the head. Sebastian threw his gun on the table out of anger.

**~The New Saints~**

Just so you know, I didn't proofread. If there are any mistakes, oh well. I'm tired. I had homework, but at least I got this done. Soooo, Jocelyn and Damian eh? Whatcha think?


End file.
